


The Wild Dance

by cecania



Series: The Lowlander [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, F/M, avvar Alistair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been few constants in Asha Flame-Tongue's life since her hold was stolen from her family and even fewer of any worth. But the Wanderer's dance was one of those few. With the hold now in her control, that constant is gone. Now she wonders if she lost her chance or if he'll dance for her again...and if this time she'll finally take his hand.</p><p>(Set in Lowlander verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Dance

 

            Running her fingers through her hair, Asha knew she was stalling and she wasn’t entirely sure why. It wasn’t her first Fire Dance nor was it the first since she had become Thane. What was it about this one that was throwing her off so much? What was causing the fluttering feeling in her stomach this time? It wasn’t even the first dance of the year so what was it?

            It seemed like a breeze blew through her home, swirling around her, rubbing against her skin, before dissipating. But she knew it wasn’t any breeze. Her doors and windows were shut which meant it was the gods. They had been strangely attentive over the past month, enough so that even she with no magical ability of her own had almost been able to hear them. No matter how the augur asked, however, they wouldn’t say why they were so focused on her.

            She sighed harshly, tugging her fingers from her hair as she stalked through her home. She should be at the fires, should have been there a while ago. If she didn’t leave soon, one of her brothers would come to gather her because the Fire Dance proper couldn’t begin until she was there. Standing around wondering what the gods were doing or had planned wasn’t going to get her anywhere. And she refused to be collected like a child.

            Her fur cloak hung near the door and she pulled it down as she left. It was easy enough to sling the dark material around her shoulders as she walked and she ignored the fact that it felt heavier than the last time she had put it on.

            “Stop,” Asha growled as she walked, knowing the gods would hear her. “I have enough to deal with without you playing your games.”

            Her hair was ruffled slightly in a breeze and she sighed. She knew better than to expect change from them when they set their minds on something.

            Rounding a corner, she barely paused as the fires came into view. There was a cheerful amount of conversation as she approached and she was glad that it continued as she passed by the fires. She nodded at those that called her name as she went toward her throne but she didn’t stop. Both of her brothers were already seated to either side and she wrinkled her nose at them when the stood at her approach. No matter how many times she told them not to, they still did it. It didn’t matter that she had been sister first, she was Thane now and they showed their respect like the rest of their clan.

            “About time, sister mine,” Aedan muttered.

            “Is everything alright?” Fergus asked, shooting her twin a look.

            “I’m fine,” she said firmly as she sat on the throne. Since they had all been reunited after reclaiming the hold, Fergus seemed to perpetually worry over her and Aedan. She loved him and understood that the loss of his wife and child in the initial raid that saw them lose the hold to treachery made him all the more protective. But sometimes she wished he wouldn’t. She was an adult and could handle herself.

            “You’re lying.”

            Asha sank back in her throne with a sigh, crossing her legs under the long skirt she wore and wanting to curse as the slit along one side split open. So much for trying to keep herself covered. “The gods are being strange,” she admitted as the drums slowly began to play.

            “Still?” Fergus said, frowning at her.

            “Still,” she agreed. “I wish they would make their purpose clear. They won’t let me be and I don’t understand them. I can’t figure out what they want from me.”

            “Maybe they don’t want anything but are trying to show you something you’re missing.”

            Her head swung around to stare at Aedan. “Since when do you think like that?”

            He shrugged one shoulder but she didn’t need an answer. Her twin had few secrets from her so she knew why he spoke the way he did and she wasn’t sure if she approved or not. But she let the matter go. It wasn’t for here at the fires.

            “If that’s the case, they don’t need to play games with me in order to show me something.”

            “If Aedan is right,” Fergus said slowly, “they just might.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded.

            Aedan laughed. “It means you’re stubborn and your name should have been Asha Hard-Head.”

            She whipped around to face him, her lips pulling back in a snarl that he returned with an unconcerned grin.

            “Will you two stop?” Fergus said, his voice cutting. “You both keep claiming your adults so act it.”

            Asha wasn’t overly mollified as she settled back in her chair. Violence wasn’t permitted tonight but she sorely wanted to hit her twin.

            “But he is right.”

            Her jaw dropped as she looked at Fergus, hurt at the agreement.

            “Not about the name, Asha, but you are stubborn and you can’t deny it. You’ve been aware of the gods for the past month but how long have they truly been trying to get your attention?”

            “I’ve been busy rebuilding everything that was taken from us!” she protested.

            “Aye, but you’re also neglecting yourself. Perhaps they are trying to tell you that you need to take something for yourself.”

            “I did take something. I took our hold back.”

            Fergus didn’t look convinced at all. “That wasn’t solely for yourself and we all know it, Asha.”

            Her lips pressed together as she looked back at the fires. The sun was fully set now and people were starting to twist and twine around the flames. She didn’t like talking about the time they had spent away from the hold, separated for their own safety as they had fled in the night during the attack years ago. Even now, she still felt the burning rage boiling in her belly at the thought of how a supposed ally had betrayed them, slaughtering her parents and Fergus’ family to claim the hold. It had simmered in her for years, driving every one of her actions as she had moved through the holds that _had_ been allies of her parents and disapproved of the sneaky nature of the loss of Griffon-Wing.

            It didn’t help matters that the bastard that had taken it from her parents had made questionable alliances and further sullied her home. Or rather it hadn’t helped him. It had helped her and her brothers because few had approved and that had made it easier to retake the hold.

            She grimaced, her hand moving to her side and the scar that arched over her hip and abdomen. Easy. That night had been anything but easy and so many had been lost. She had nearly died from a blade once owned by her father but she had survived. Survived and driven that same blade through the heart of the bastard that had taken her parents from her. But she still might have died if not for the ones that helped her reclaim her home.

            Without meaning to, her gaze moved over the gathered clan. She hadn’t been given notice that they had guests for the dance but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t be there. Sometimes they got there late and went unnoticed. But she only saw the clan gathered.

            “What is that for?” Aedan asked as she sighed heavily.

            “It’s nothing,” she mumbled.

            There was a heavy silence on their dais and she knew that her brothers knew what she was thinking. She hated that they knew, hated that she couldn’t keep this secret from them. But more than that she hated that she kept looking when it was clear he wasn’t coming back. It would seem that the Flame-Tongue had defeated yet another.

            So why had he kept dancing even when she had turned him down so many times?

            She sighed again. “Don’t,” she said quietly when she heard both brothers inhale to speak. “Please.”

            “There’s still time, Asha,” Fergus said anyways.

            Except she refused to hold her breath for it to happen. There had been three dances since they had reclaimed the hold and two since she had been Thane. He had been at the first and danced but he hadn’t been at the last. She had been surprised to find that she missed him, missed seeing him, missed having him dance. What had surprised her more had been the ache in her chest that had formed when she realised that he wasn’t coming last time, that she had driven him away. But even the hardiest of hearts could be defeated when refused so many times.

            Covering her face with one hand, she didn’t want to watch as the first hunter rose to preform the Fire Dance. Lady have mercy, she didn’t want to be here and she wasn’t allowed to leave. She had to stay and watch as partners paired off, as the desire rose in waves around the fires. The drums were already firing her blood and she knew that there would be no other release for her tonight than with her own hand. Like all the other nights.

            Her hand fell to cover her mouth and she bit into the flesh of her palm to keep herself silent. She had chosen this. She had brought this fate upon herself and there was no one to blame but her. He had given her a way out of it, so many times it felt, but she had refused all of them. She hadn’t opened to him and it had finally done what she had wanted. Only now she didn’t know if that had been what she wanted.

            Without meaning to, she watched as the first pair spun together, the sweat already glistening on their skin as they made a pass before the throne. What would it feel like to dance with someone like that? To feel all of that male desire pressed against her and know that it was for her alone? To know that once their dance finished at the fires she would lead him to her bed and they would dance the entire night through?

            Pulling her gaze away, she stared into the darkness falling around her hold. This wasn’t something she should be thinking about. If she got wound up now, at the beginning, she wouldn’t last the rest of the night. She nearly laughed at herself. She was unlikely to last the entire night as it was. There was no way that she would. She had waited too long, held herself back for too long and now-

            Asha heard the noise ripple through her clan and sat up straighter on her throne. She knew violence was not tolerated at the Fire Dance but she would defend her people if she had to. Her hands planted on the arms of her chair and she started to push herself off of the throne when she saw what had caused the ruckus. Her arms shook and she landed back on her seat. If she were honest, she would say that she fell but thankfully no one’s attention was on her. Everyone was focused on the man striding through the crowd, heading straight for the fires and straight for her.

            “Alistair,” she whispered. How long had it been since she had seen him last? Since they had retaken the hold? Had it truly been so long? It couldn’t have been! He had danced at the second to last fire the year before and then…disappeared. Lady’s mercy, she hadn’t seen him in nearly a year. That was the longest she had gone without seeing him since she had met him.

            She didn’t know what she was feeling as he walked between the fire pits to finally slow as he stood before her. She knew the clan was watching them with baited breath. She knew the rumours of his new moon dances had spread through the clan without her saying anything. Even if he had only danced for her once after the hold was theirs again, her clan had remembered him from before and somehow found out about the other dances in the other holds. What few she had attended that was. But that didn’t matter right now. He had come back.

            Her brows drew together. Rilla forbid violence on her nights so what had happened to him before he had come to her? His clothes looked splashed with mud and possibly even blood. Had he been in a rush to get to her? Only years of keeping her emotions in check prevented her eyes from flying open wide. He hadn’t come to her, he’d come to the hold. He wasn’t here for her. Surely after so many denials of his dance, he couldn’t be here for her.

            But that fluttering feeling was back in her stomach.

~

            He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he walked through the fires, possibly disrupting another dance as his steps gradually slowed. She was there, watching him with that unreadable face of hers. Korth, that face! It had haunted him since he had seen it the first time Duncan had introduced them. It didn’t matter if he was awake or asleep; he always saw her. She was always with him no matter what he did.

            He had tried to rid himself of the obsession. He had been warned but it had still stung every time that she hadn’t taken his hand. Flame-Tongue before she had even taken the hold back, but he had thought that he could break through those walls, get passed the fury that had earned her that name. He had thought he had known but he truly hadn’t because she hadn’t swayed once. So he had left, had gone deep into the wilds, but nothing had helped.

            All he saw was Asha Flame-Tongue so he had come back.

            One more dance, he had told himself. One more dance now that she was fully settled on her throne, had her clan back under her wing and moving forward. One more dance for everything that he wanted and prayed to the gods that she did too.

            Swallowing hard, Alistair thought he felt something rub against his skin as he stared at Asha. He had hung back in the shadows when he had first gotten to the hold, watching her, watching the clan. Giving himself time to decide if this was truly what he was going to do. But it hadn’t mattered where he had looked, his gaze had always returned to her and he had realised that his memories of her didn’t do her justice.

            The fire burned in her hair, the red locks loose around her and spilling over the cloak she wore. The black wolf fur made her skin all the paler and he could only just see the Thane marks on that skin. She hadn’t had them the last he’d seen her and his mouth had watered at the thought of putting his lips to them to taste her and them. Now he was close enough to see the green of her eyes and the flames reflected there.

            If he was kidding himself, he could tell himself that she had said his name as he had approached her, when he hadn’t been able to stay still any longer. If he let himself hope, he would have thought that there was happiness on her face at seeing him again. If he let himself believe, she might actually dance with him.

            But he gradually became aware that the hold had fallen silent around them as they stared at each other. Clearing his throat, he realised he didn’t know what to say to the woman he hadn’t seen in a year but that firmly owned his heart. “Thane Flame-Tongue,” he started, telling himself not to falter now.

            Her brows drew together slightly and he realised he hadn’t used her name. He always used her name. “Alistair,” she said softly, “I didn’t think you were coming.”

            His heart leapt into his throat as he saw colour flare across her cheeks at the words before she lifted her chin. It was hard not to smile. He had missed that action, that stubborn tilt to her face that told him she was daring that blush to go any further.

            “Welcome back to Griffon-Wing,” she continued, her voice louder. “What brings you to us on Rilla’s second night of the year?”

            He could do this. He could tell her what he wanted and then show her. “I was nearby.” Shit!

            Her face grew confused for a moment. “I see,” she finally said. “You are always welcome here as you know. Will you join us for the dances?”

            _Dance with me,_ he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask her, to fall to his knees and ask her to dance but that wasn’t their way. He had travelled with Duncan for years across the mountains and the Lowlands and he knew that anything short of the dance was not going to be accepted. And Asha deserved the dance of his life. “Aye, Asha, I will,” he said lowly. “Will you?”

            He heard the murmurs and titters run through the gathered clan but he didn’t look away from her. So he didn’t miss the way her eyes widened and her lips parted. He didn’t miss the shuffle to either side of her as her brothers looked between them. He didn’t miss the way her weight shifted on her throne like she was starting to stand from it. But she froze as if she had realised what she was doing.

            He watched her settle back against it, watching him back. “I may,” she said archly and he felt something surge to life inside him. _That_ was the Asha he knew. “Are you asking?”

            She was baiting him. In any other situation, he wouldn’t feel as hopeful as he was but he had seen her getting ready to join him before the fires. She was going to leave her throne without him even dancing for her. She wanted him. “If I was?” he asked, stretching this out.

            Her head tipped to the side, an almost sly smirk on her lips. “Then you’re doing it wrong.”

            Alistair felt a bit of unease creep into him. Was she being playful with him? Or was she quietly telling him without words that he shouldn’t even attempt this?

            He saw her gaze dart over him. “For starters,” she murmured, “you’re rather overdressed for a Fire Dance, aren’t you?”

            She was one to talk, sitting there in a long skirt and a longer fur cloak that damn near hid all of her. But the clan tittered and snickered around him, easing the tension that had been building since his appearance at the fires. He saw the sly smirk ease into a pleased smile and he shoved his nerves aside as best he could. Asha looked as relaxed and happy as he had seen her in a long time and he didn’t want that feeling to go away yet.

            Korth, he loved this woman. Taking a step toward her, he heard the first beat flare to life in the drums and he saw her eyes widen a fraction. She hadn’t missed the note of challenge that was playing through the song now. Her clan wasn’t silent in this and the drums were telling them both what they thought. Now. He had to do it now.

            Wearing too much for a Fire Dance, was he? Well, that was more than easy enough to fix.

            Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he let his vest slide down his arms, catching it at the last moment to toss it in front of her feet. There was an audible gasp through the clan at the move and even Asha echoed it. He didn’t move for a moment, holding her gaze to let her know he was serious about this. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t danced together a single time. This was what he wanted and he wanted it with her. If it wasn’t with her, it wouldn’t be as good, wouldn’t be as sweet, wouldn’t be as fulfilling.

            He wasn’t going to let himself wonder if it was too much given how many times she had denied him.

            The drums hadn’t stopped, were waiting for him to move and the entire clan was holding its breath again. The first movement came naturally, how many times had he danced for her? More than he cared to count but they had all been leading to this, all to this dance with his Asha, Thane Flame-Tongue, and he was going to make this be the one.

            He could feel the stares on him as he danced for her but hers was the only one that he cared about. Every pivot back to her confirmed she was still watching him, her gaze seemingly never leaving him. Each step forward to her seemed to get even closer as she shifted on her throne. He nearly lost his balance when her skirt moved and her entire leg was bared to him. He wanted that leg wrapped around him while he lost himself inside of her but he was getting ahead of himself. She wasn’t going to take his hand if he fell on his face here.

            But as he kept dancing, he saw that she was moving closer to the edge of her seat the longer he waited to reach out for her. He saw her squirming, thought he saw her rubbing her thighs together under her skirt. A part of him wanted to reach for her now, to silence the fear that she wasn’t going to take his hand. But another part of him wanted her to wait, to wait for him to ask her to dance.

            The drums pounded through his veins as he danced, the sweat trailing down his skin. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. He was so close to the dais now he could hear her breathing heavily and his arousal soared. She wanted him. She had to want him. She had to.

            Surprise filled him when her hand suddenly latched onto his and she pulled him off balance as she didn’t let go. His free hand slammed into the side of her throne and he stared at her. He hadn’t reached for her. But being this close to her, he could hear her breathing heavily and he knew she wasn’t going to let go. “Come here, Thane,” he said lowly.

            Asha shivered, her eyes dark as he leaned back to let her rise. But confusion filled her expression when he took more steps away from her. “Alistair?” she whispered.

            “Come here,” he said again.

            She followed him toward the fires before she gasped as he tugged her forward so she was pressed against him. Her hand smacked into his chest and she stared up at him.

            He stared at her for a moment, not quite believing she was actually in his arms. But the drums were still pounding and they weren’t done yet. “Dance with me, Asha,” he breathed, turning them.

            “Alistair, I….” She trailed off quietly, her hand squeezing his.

            “What is it?”

            “I haven’t danced before.”

            His heart actually stopped for a moment but he didn’t stop moving. “Not even once?”

            She shook her head slightly, the frustration he was used to plain on her face.

            “Asha,” he groaned, his arm sliding around her waist to hold her close. He saw her eyes widen as she no doubt felt his erection press to her. “Just dance. Do what you want.”

            She started to shake her head again before she stopped and cocked it like she was listening to something.

            Alistair waited for her, moving them still and lifting her enough so that her feet were skimming the ground. But after a moment he realised that she wasn’t listening to the drums. The whispers rose and fell around them but it wasn’t the clan either. “The gods are talking to you?” he asked in surprise.

            The frustration filled her eyes. “I don’t know what they’re saying.”

            “They’re telling you to dance.”

            “How do you know?”

            Shit. “Just a guess. Asha, please,” he breathed, leaning down over her. “Dance with me?”

            She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

            He forgot how to breathe when she shrugged her cloak off to pool at their feet, leaving her only in that loose skirt. Lady of the Skies, he was in over his head but there was no way in any of the lands that he was letting her go now.

~

            She was mad at the gods for distracting her now. She was mad at herself for not knowing how to do this. She was mad at Alistair for being so damn attractive that she didn’t know what to do.

            She just wanted to dance, not have this mess of emotions stewing inside of her.

            “Aye,” Alistair growled suddenly, his hand fanning out on her back.

            Trying to breathe steadily, she kept her eyes shut and slid her hand up to let it rest behind his neck. She could feel the sweat on his skin and a shiver wound through her as she realised that this was going to happen. She was going to dance with him and then they were going to walk out of the firelight together. That got her to open her eyes and look at him.

            She moaned raggedly at the desire he wasn’t even trying to hide anymore. She could do this. She was going to fucking do this.

            Another shiver wracked her when he leaned down to put his mouth to her ear. “Let go, Asha.”

            The very thought frightened her. She was the Thane. She wasn’t supposed to let go. Moving with Alistair, she pushed back against him as she felt his cock, hard and hot, rub against her belly. “Alistair,” she murmured.

            He was very much leading her around the fires, letting the whole of the hold see that she was dancing with him. But she didn’t care about that. Her breasts were brushing against his chest, little bursts of pleasure flaring through her every time. “Dance with me, Asha.”

            Korth, the way he said her name! Like she was precious and treasured and the only thing he ever wanted in his life.

            “Trust me, Asha.”

            “Aye,” she moaned.

            A low growl left him as she moved with him and his hand slid down to cup her rear. His gaze was as hot as the fires as they danced, making her breath catch and her own arousal surge. She had seen people dance before but actually doing it….

            Korth, she hadn’t been ready for this. She hadn’t been ready for him. Had he truly caught her so easily?

            Asha stared up at him for half a second before she gave his chest a solid push.

            Alistair stumbled back, shock on his face, but it melted off as she kept dancing. The heat came back and he took a step toward her. “Asha,” he said lowly as she took one back.

            Letting her hands fall to her thighs, she trailed them up, feeling the difference between skin and the rough cloth of her skirt. She didn’t stop as she reached her stomach, following the dip of her waist before she curled them inward to run them over her breasts. She kept moving away from him, swaying on her feet and rolling her hips toward him as he chased her.

            His eyes didn’t seem to know where to watch, falling to where her hands were teasing her breasts, back up to her face, down to her hips as she arched them toward him. The arousal on his face made her own flare and her knees shake. But she didn’t stop. He had chased her for so long; he could do it one more time.

            Her lips curved upward as she trailed the backs of her hands up along her neck. She lifted her hair away from her skin, letting it fall as she spun in a slow circle before him. A husky chuckle left her when his hands seized her hips and pulled her back into him. “Greetings, Wanderer,” she murmured.

            He didn’t respond, grinding into her while he buried his face in her neck. His lips moved against her, the faint scruff on his cheeks rough on her but she liked it more than she had thought she would.

            Pushing back into him, she revelled in the low, almost pained noise he made as she rubbed slowly along his length. One of his palms was flat to her stomach, keeping her tight to him but she wanted to see him again. Getting away from him took a bit of effort; between his hands on her and the kisses he was showering on her neck, he truly didn’t want her to move. But she managed it, spinning on her toes to face him once more.

            The lust on his face would have stolen her breath if she wasn’t feeling the exact same way. Her hands greedily reached out for him, one landing on his arm while his slid around her to bring her back to him. The other pressed flush to his chest and she could feel his heart thundering under her palm.

            Neither of them looked away from each other as the spun around the fires, moving together to the sounds of drums and the clan’s loud approval. The flames barely felt hot compared to the heat rolling off of the man next to her and a part of her wanted to be consumed by him. Now.

            Between one turn and the next, Alistair smoothly slipped one of his thighs between hers. The bold move stole what little breath she had left. Her skirt wasn’t even rucked up, the split in the side leaving one leg completely bare. She realised it had also left a portion of her ass bare but it didn’t last long as his hand moved to slip between the split. “Alistair,” she breathed.

            “Dance with me. Take your pleasure, Asha.”

            Her hips rolled without thought. She had touched herself enough to know what she liked, but the smooth leather and firm muscles rubbing against her sent a shudder through her. Moving again, she saw his gaze grow hooded as he watched her, lips parted as he breathed heavily. Her thighs were squeezing his as she moved against him, those small bursts of pleasure growing steadily.

            His fingers were kneading at her. The hand on her bare thigh felt like it dipped further down and she saw his brows draw together faintly. Had he felt how wet she was? Had it bothered him? She nearly stopped but he gave a small shake of his head, his lips pulling back in a silent snarl that was daring her to stop.

            Digging her nails into his bicep, she pulled him flush to her. The hair on his chest rasped over her nipples, the sensation strange but wanted. She wanted more. She wanted him. A snarl left her when he hauled her forward, her feet leaving the ground as he held her against him. “No,” she growled.

            He slowly moved her against him, his body shaking as her slick sex slid along his thigh.

            “Down,” she moaned, stretching her feet to try to get her toes back on the ground.

            His grip on her relaxed by mere inches but he did what she wanted. He was still working her along his leg as he did and she nearly lost her footing before she well and truly had it.

            Eyes narrowing at him, she took a step closer, pressing them tightly together again but on her terms. She didn’t look away from him as she arched her spine, rubbing his cock between them. She heard him suck in a sharp breath, his blunt nails biting into her now, but she didn’t stop. Grinding against him, she watched as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting hard enough she thought he’d go clear through it. No. That wouldn’t do. How would he kiss her if he did that?

            Her hand slid from his chest to cup his face and her thumb gently rubbed just under his lip. She kept stroking until he let it go, the flesh red and almost raw. She made a soft noise and slowly ran her thumb across the tender flesh.

            He was trembling against her as she kept grinding his cock into her belly. “Asha,” he whispered, his voice a barely there whine.

            She smiled faintly because it was all she could manage. Despite her focus on arousing him, she was still rubbing herself against him. Her legs were already feeling weak, her pulse pounding through her. If she didn’t stop soon….

            Something must have showed on her face because his brows drew together. “Please,” he whispered, his eyes darting over her.

            “Oh, Korth,” she breathed, her head falling back. She gave up focusing solely on him, shifting back just enough so she could push herself into his leg. He braced it better under her. More than that, he lifted it to give her more pressure.

            A soft whimper left her as he caught her thumb with his lips, flicking his tongue over the tip even as he gently sucked on her. What would it feel like to have mouth and tongue elsewhere on her? She wanted him everywhere so she could feel it. She wanted to feel him with nothing between them anymore.

            Her lips pressed together as he jogged his leg slightly, removing that delicious pressure for a split second before it came back. She’d already been moving to try to find him again and the combination of it shattered what hold she’d had on herself. A cry, soft but startled, slipped out of her as her thighs squeezed his. Her hips rocked her against him and she inhaled sharply as more pleasure filled her.

            Whatever noise she’d been about to make was muffled as Alistair, eyes widening as he realised what had just happened, kissed her. He caught it and the others that she made as she shuddered in his grasp, clinging to him as much as she could.

            His hands kept her motions fluid, almost hiding the fact that she had just climaxed at the fires. But they weren’t moving anymore, he had planted his feet firmly to keep them where they were. Most likely to keep them both from falling into the flames. She could feel him straining to keep control, to keep her from collapsing in a heap against him, and her heart fluttered this time. It wasn’t completely frowned upon but most expected it to happen out of the light of the fires. But it would have embarrassed her and he knew that.

            The kiss wasn’t anything that she would have expected but she wasn’t surprised. She was too busy orgasming while he was focused on trying to keep the clan from realising that she had. But she still didn’t want it to end when he lifted his head. Getting herself to look at him was hard when she only wanted to close her eyes and bask in the pleasure. She couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips, a part of her realising that that had been her first kiss. But the thought quickly left her.

            Alistair’s eyes were glittering as he watched her, his desire plain to see. Had he drank the brew? Was that what was driving him so much? Or was it all the denials that had piled up to explode from him now that she had taken his hand? She had thought that he would have slaked his passions elsewhere when she had told him no. But she didn’t think that he had.

            Asha was breathing hard as they parted, her body on fire. The insides of her thighs were still wet and the ache Alistair had created in her was consuming her. That one orgasm wasn’t enough. She took a shaky step back from him, letting her hands trail down his arms until they were in his. “Come with me,” she whispered, taking a step back from the fires. Her voice was hoarse and raspy but she didn’t care.

            A low growl left him and his fingers curled around hers. He didn’t say anything but he followed her as she walked backwards away from the fire. They never broke eye contact, even as the clan hollered their approval.

            Her heart was pounding in her chest but she knew she wanted this. She wanted this more than almost anything else. But she was still trembling as the light of the fires slowly receded to leave them in shadows.

            Alistair wasn’t looking away from her as she kept his hands in hers and pulled him further from the fires. She didn’t want to let go of him, didn’t want to look away, but she couldn’t walk backwards all the way to her home. Not on a good day and certainly not when she was walking on trembling legs. Letting go of one of his hands was far harder than she thought it would be but she managed and she led him deeper into the shadows.

            But they didn’t get far before his arms were wrapping around her from behind and his mouth was on her neck. Moaning his name, she reached behind her to thread her fingers into his hair. She leaned into him as he licked and kissed, leaving a wet trail in his wake as he tried to kiss every inch of skin he could. Or that was what it felt like. “Not here,” she sighed but she didn’t move away from him.

            “Why not?” he murmured.

            “I’m Thane, Alistair. We can’t, mm, out in the middle of the hold.” Although if he kept stroking her the way he was, his hips slowly rutting at her from behind, she might change her mind. Maybe stumble into the shadows of some of the homes and get him to kiss her again, properly. Lady, what was she thinking?

            He nuzzled against her hair. “But you’re Thane,” he breathed. “You can just tell them to go away.”

            Damn him. One of his hands was teasing under the top of her skirt, stroking lower than she had ever been touched by anyone else. “Do you really want our first time together to be where anyone can see?”

            He stilled behind her. “No. This is ours.”

            She caught his wandering hand and led him forward but it wasn’t just her legs that were shaking now.

~

            Containing himself as he followed Asha through the hold, Alistair wanted nothing more than to scoop her up, to carry her to where they could be alone. He wanted to see her climax without having to keep quiet about it but he was proud that it had happened. They had done that together. Thane Flame-Tongue had orgasmed for him at Rilla’s fires. But she’d surprised him when he’d realised what was happening. He’d barely had time to react, barely had the thought to kiss her.

            But no matter the outcome of the night, he was going to remember that for the rest of his life.

            Not to mention the way she had ground against him, nearly making _him_ come. She’d lost whatever reservations she’d had as she danced. He’d nearly swallowed his tongue when she’d pushed away from him to tease him with her own dance. That split moment where he’d thought she was rejecting him had been burnt away by the small shivers that had danced through her as the tips of her fingers had stroked her body.

            She peeked over her shoulder at him when he groaned. “Alistair?”

            “How much further?” he asked lowly.

            Her fingers tightened on his. “Not far,” she whispered.

            He nodded sharply and he wasn’t surprised when she walked a little faster. But he didn’t say anything, wanting the same as her.

            When he realised which house she was going toward, Alistair gave up waiting. Taking a longer step, he scooped her up. He stopped when she shrieked to stare at her. Had she just screamed?

            Asha stared at him, seeming as shocked as he was at what had just happened. “Ah….”

            Alistair laughed softly, starting toward the door. “I’m going to remember that.”

            The glare that settled on her face was more what he was used to and made him laugh all the more. “If you’re going to spend the night laughing at me,” she warned.

            “I thought I was laughing with you.”

            She made a low noise but he wasn’t sure if it was at what he had said or if it was because he had to jostle her to get her door open. But then the door was opened, closed, and they were alone. She seemed to realise the same thing as she grew quiet in his arms.

            Gently setting her down, Alistair hesitated to let go of her as she leaned back against the door. “Should I go?” he asked lowly.

            “No!” she yelled, her hands snapping to his wrists. She seemed to calm when he didn’t move and glared at his chest. “No. I want you here. Please don’t go.”

            “I won’t,” he murmured.

            Her brows drew together for a moment before she sighed deeply. “I should tell you now,” she muttered. “I haven’t done this.”

            He started to remind her that she had already told him that when he stopped. She wasn’t talking about the Fire Dance. Not the first part at least. “Oh. Never?” Had he squeaked the last word?

            She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “No.”

            Slowly rubbing his thumbs against her hips, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “If you think that’s going to put me off, you don’t know me well at all, Flame-Tongue.”

            Green eyes flicked up to his. “How well am I going to know you, Wanderer?” she whispered.

            His hands moved so he could brace his forearms on either side of her. “Better than anyone,” he breathed.

            She tipped her head back as he leaned down, her breath fanning his lips. She was breathing quickly and he caught her as she was licking her lips. A moaning sigh left her and she slanted her head slightly for him.

            He echoed her moan as he kissed her fully. The one at the fire hadn’t been what he wanted, had only been to muffle her release, but this…this was better. Warm lips moving against his, wet tongue teasing his. This was more like what he had thought their first kiss would be like but he was thankful that he had gotten a second.

            Alistair jerked when her hands touched his stomach, trailing down toward his pants. “Asha….”

            “You’re still overdressed,” she breathed. “And you haven’t gotten anything yet.”

            He growled harshly as her fingers slipped below the waist of the leather, stroking the lines of his muscles. “Asha,” he repeated, a little harsher this time.

            “Shouldn’t you have something as well?”

            Brushing his lips against her cheek, he trailed them to her ear. “I have you,” he whispered.

            She froze with a quick inhale and he knew he was unlikely to get another chance like this.

            Kissing his way down her neck, he felt her fingers tremble against him as he sucked on the soft spot where her shoulder met her neck. Teeth and tongue gently worked the spot, knowing he was going to leave a mark and pleased for it. Asha Flame-Tongue had invited him into her bed; he was damn sure he was going to make sure everyone had known he was there. And didn’t plan on leaving.

            He flicked his tongue against the tip of one of the blue marks that curled over her shoulder toward her chest. When he knew she was to be Thane, he had wondered what it would be like to taste these marks on her skin when she got them. He’d hoped that she would let him taste her then but it was all the sweeter now. Laving at her collar, he listened to her breath catch on moans that had him shifting on his feet. Did he tell her his own truth? That secret he hadn’t told a single soul?

            She moaned his name as he fell to his knees in front of her, her hands trailing up to rest lightly on his shoulders. She scratched at him as he kissed the swells of her breasts, never lingering. He could do this. He had heard enough talks around fires and in bathhouses to know that he could do this.

            Nuzzling the soft skin between her breasts, his smile was strained as she tried to turn, tried to get him to put his mouth back on her where she wanted it. And where he wanted it to. He kissed a slow path up, taking his time even if he didn’t want to. But her soft cry as he caught her nipple between his lips was worth it. He listened to her as she didn’t try to hide what pleased her, repeating whatever had made the most noise spill out of her.

            Her hands were kneading at him, her body swaying slightly as she shifted on her feet. He had no doubt she was rubbing her thighs together and his hands itched to slide down to slip between them. He’d felt how hot she was through his breeches but he wanted to feel it against his skin. He slowly ran his hands along her sides, following the dip of her waist then the swell of her hips until he reached her skirt. He trailed them back up to rub his thumbs just under her breasts.

            “Korth, damn you, Alistair,” she whispered. “Touch me.”

            “I am,” he mumbled around her.

            “More,” she demanded.

            He pulled back from her with a wet pop and lifted a brow. “Is that your Thane voice?” he asked mildly, his hands cupping her breasts now.

            Asha sighed, leaning back against the door. “It works doesn’t it,” she purred.

            Alistair chuckled, kissing down her stomach. “Is that how this is going to be?” he murmured.

            She didn’t respond, far more focused on his hands as they slowly massaged her breasts. He leaned back from her enough that he could see her face and he wasn’t disappointed. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth but even that couldn’t hide her smile. It faded slightly as he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, a muffled moan leaving her. She let go of her lip as he pinched her lightly, rolling her between his fingers.

            Pressing a kiss to her stomach, Alistair smiled himself as he felt her muscles jump under the touch. He didn’t move, kissing her again and lingering this time. He rubbed his lips against her slowly, flicking his tongue out. The sweat on her skin made him growl softly and sit back on his heels.

            Asha looked down at him hotly. Her tongue swiped over her lips, pausing as she licked the bow along the top.

            Another growl slipped out of him and his hands started to slide down but they stopped when she shook her head minutely. He watched her take a deep breath and a husky laugh spilled from her as he squeezed her breasts.

            Her lashes dipped for a moment before her hands slowly left his shoulders.

            Alistair shivered as the tips of her fingers skimmed along his arms for a moment and his gaze dropped to where they were going. His throat tightened as he saw them reaching for the knot at the side of her hip that kept her skirt where it was supposed to be. He could see a slight shake to her fingers but it didn’t stop or slow her. “Please,” he breathed when she hesitated.

            She gripped the two ends of the cloth before she let it go.

            He’d stopped breathing so he heard the fabric whisper down her legs to pool at her feet. He sucked in a sharp breath, wheezing and blinking quickly to clear the stars from his eyes. “Asha,” he said, choking on her name.

            She didn’t know what to do with her hands. He could tell by the way they curled at her sides and then flattened against her thighs. She shifted slightly on her feet and made a small noise. “I….”

            Alistair gave himself a shake. What was he doing? Aye he had waited for this for longer than he cared to think but by the gods he didn’t want her to back out now because he hesitated to continue. And she’d think it was for the wrong reasons.

            She squirmed when he kissed her stomach this time, her hands returning to his shoulders. It was endearing because he knew there was precious little that made this woman squirm. He kissed around her navel and enjoyed every little shift she made but he had no plans in staying there. He moved along her waist and didn’t skip any of her scars. He knew the stories behind some of them and he hated how panicked he felt at the knowledge that one of them had nearly stolen her from him. No. Now wasn’t the time. Later he could think about that. For now….

            Her swift inhale was drowned out by his moan as he trailed his kisses lower. He tried to breathe evenly as his lips touched the red curls at the apex of her thighs but his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. Now wasn’t the time but…. “Have patience with me,” he said softly, kissing her thighs as he slid his hands down.

            “W-What? Why?”

            He leaned his forehead against her stomach but it was a mistake. He could smell her arousal and it made his own ache. But he knew he had to tell her this. “Because I haven’t done this before either,” he muttered.

            Asha stiffened against him. “What?” she repeated.

            Sighing softly, he looked up at her, not surprised by the look on her face. She was confused and he didn’t blame her. “I was serious about my dances,” Alistair said quietly. “I haven’t danced for anyone else, at the fires or beyond them.”

            She stared at him and he felt nervous admitting that. Was it too much? Was it telling of how he truly felt about her? Although, laying his vest at her feet had said it loud and clear. But would that change her mind about this, knowing that he didn’t have any experience. Her brows drew together suddenly. “So neither of us knows what we’re doing?” she said softly.

            He laughed softly. “The clans talk, Asha, and it isn’t hard to figure out. We just do whatever gives us both pleasure.”

            “Alistair….”

            “Did you want to stop?” he asked lowly.

~

            Asha knew she was staring at him but she couldn’t stop. She’d caught the meaning under his words. If he hadn’t danced for anyone else, _ever_ , that meant he had wanted her all this time. She wasn’t sure she was ready to accept what that meant. But his question…. It was still hanging in the air and she needed to answer him.

            “Stop?” she whispered, feeling her heart pound. “No. Alistair, don’t stop.”

            The smile that curled his mouth lit up his face and had a different kind of warmth filling her. “Aye, I won’t,” he promised.

            She didn’t know what to say and was glad when he didn’t seem to want her to say anything. His lips brushed her hip, touching the jagged scar that arched over it and down past her belly. Trembles ran the length of her as he followed it down, making his way back to where he’d been before his admission. She bit the inside of her cheek as he kissed the curls between her thighs and she shifted slightly on her feet, spreading her legs a little.

            A pleased rumble left him at that and his hands slowly started massaging her thighs. “A little more, Asha,” he coaxed her.

            She moved again, not sure about this but she had said she would trust him. But her mouth felt dry as he rubbed his nose against her curls. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” she breathed.

            He chuckled but it sounded a little weak. “I have a general idea.”

            “A general id-oh,” Asha moaned as he moved between her thighs. She had no idea what he was doing with his tongue but he seemed to. “No!” she near shouted when he stopped suddenly.

            “Easy,” he chuckled, his voice strained. “I thought, well, you know what you like, aye?”

            “I have a general idea,” she said dryly.

            His laughter wasn’t strained at all this time and she couldn’t stop her smile at it. It was more joyful and carefree than she had heard it in a long time. “Aye, well, don’t be quiet about it, Fire-Tongue,” he murmured.

            Her head smacked back into the door, her hands moving to grip his head as he leaned back into her. He was dragging his tongue along her slowly, taking his time or was he waiting for her guidance? Anything she thought to say died on her tongue as his dipped further between the wet folds of her sex. Her fingers dug into his hair, gripping him tightly as he licked her again and found her clit.

            “Aye, that,” she whispered when he laved his tongue over it again.

            Alistair hummed between her thighs, shuffling closer on his knees. His hands slid around her thighs and up to where his mouth was. His thumbs rubbed slowly against the seam where her leg joined the rest of her before he shifted them enough to part her sex for him.

            She rocked off the wall, crying out, as he sucked on her clit suddenly. Her nails scraped against his scalp as she pulled him forward, a deep groan leaving her at the pleasure she felt. Wet sounds filled her ears, making her skin burn as she realised that she was the reason he was so noisy. “Korth,” she groaned, trailing into a loud moan. “ _That!_ ”

            Her hands left him, moving up her stomach to cup her breasts. She heard and felt him groan and she tipped her head down to see him staring hotly up at her. Her fingers boldly plucked at her nipples, rolling and tugging on them as he watched. Licking her lips, she spread her legs further for him and shivered as he sucked on her again. But, Hakkon damn her, she wanted more.

            One hand slid down and she just managed to grasp his hand. His sucking slowed despite her soft whimper to continue. He was waiting to see what she did.

            Getting his hand to her mouth, she boldly slipped two fingers inside to slick them. Alistair had leaned back to stare at her, his jaw slack slightly as she sucked on him. Guiding his hand back down, she pressed his fingers between her legs. “One at a time,” she whispered.

            Asha actually heard him swallow before he was doing just that, easing one of his wet fingers inside her. He groaned suddenly, moving to let his forehead rest on her stomach. “You’re squeezing me,” he rasped.

            Was she? All she could feel was his finger slipping into her, further than she could with her own fingers. “More,” she demanded softly.

            His laughter was broken but he pressed a kiss to her stomach again before moving back between her legs. She purred as his tongue moved over her, her fingers kneading at her breasts again. Aye, this was something she wanted much more of. As much as she could get.

            Shivers ran along her when his hand trailed down her leg while the other kept slowly pumping his finger into her. She shifted as he brushed his fingers over the back of her knee, her own hand moving to smack against the wall as her leg wobbled. He muttered something against her before his hand latched onto her knee.

            A garbled sound left her when he hauled her leg over his shoulder and somehow moved even closer. “Alistair!” she cried, both hands smacking against the wall now.

            He laughed against her, the sound low and erotic this time and making her cry out again. He was sucking on her, strong pulls that had her nearly seeing stars. His finger-fingers?-was still moving inside her and she hadn’t known it could feel that good. How was she going to go back to her fingers when his filled her better? She knew she was definitely squeezing him now but it didn’t seem to have any effect on him and she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to stop.

            Gasping for air, she tried to find purchase on the walls, tried to find something to keep her up. Her legs felt weak, her stomach clenching, and her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure swam through her. A high whine left her as he curled his fingers inside of her, pressing firmly to a spot that had fire erupting in her veins. It became an even louder shout of his name as he didn’t let up, rubbing that pleasure spot and sucking greedily on her.

            She thought he groaned himself as she bucked against him, her hips pushing into his face, as she cried out again. Writhing against the wall, she nearly lost her balance as her thighs squeezed his head but his hands cupped her ass, flexing against her as he supported her. But he was still sucking, long pulls that left her whimpering. He only slowed when her hands came down to tug on his hair to try to pull him away.

            “Asha,” he growled lowly, his lips moving against her as he barely moved away from her.

            “Mm,” she wavered, managing to open her eyes to look at him.

            Nothing but wickedness greeted her as she stared down her body at the man wedged between her thighs.

            Grasping weakly at him, Asha struggled to breathe as Alistair rose to his feet. There was enough light that she could see the wet sheen on his lips and she was surprised to feel another rush of arousal at the sight. She pulled him to her when he licked his lips. Moaning desperately, she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

            She arched toward him as he pulled her away from the door, his hands moving along her back. She didn’t resist him when he stooped slightly, breaking their kiss for a moment as he hauled her off her feet. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him again as he turned from the door but it didn’t last as he paused suddenly. “Where are you going, Wanderer?” she breathed.

            “Where’s your bed, Thane?”

            “My room.”

            “Oh, ha ha,” he growled.

            She smiled against him but she gasped as he bucked his hips against her. “Alistair!”

            “Bed, Asha, or I’m taking you against the wall,” he warned.

            As delightful as that thought was, she murmured, “Straight and to the left.”

            He started forward again and it wasn’t long before he was spreading her out on her bed.

            She let him unhook her legs from around him, letting them slump to the mattress while she watched him strip his clothes. Her tongue swiped over her lips as she saw his cock, unable to look away as he climbed up onto the bed between her spread thighs.

            “Come here, Thane,” he said lowly, stretching out over her while one of his hands cupped her hip.

            She barely moved, lifting her leg so she could squeeze him with her thighs. A wicked idea crossed her mind as he settled on her, all slick skin and muscles. “Alistair?” she breathed.

            “Mm?”

            “You come here,” she murmured, tightening her hold on him.

            He stared at her for a second before his eyes widened as she rolled them. A noise slipped out of him as she caught his arms, pinning his hands on either side of his head as she levered herself above him. “Lady of the Skies,” he whispered.

            Asha smiled at the small victory but it trembled as she felt him between her thighs. She couldn’t help the roll of her hips and her head fell back on a moan at the feel of him slipping through her wet folds. “Oh, aye,” she mewled.

            “Take me, Thane,” Alistair said, his voice strained. “Asha, please.”

            She kept rocking, enjoying the pleasure she got from this simple movement. She paused when his mouth closed around her nipple, sucking strongly on her while his hips bucked against her. “Mm, aye,” she agreed, letting go of one of his arms.

            He stilled as she reached between them, a whimper leaving him when she finally touched him. He was hot in her palm and slick with her own arousal. Her nipple slid from his mouth as his head fell back to the bedding when she lifted enough to rub the tip of him against her. “Please,” he groaned, his freed hand going to her hip once again.

            Holding him steady, Asha fit him against her before slowly pushing. Her teeth closed over her lip as he stretched her and she had to pause at the feel of it. She felt his fingers spasm against her hip before they dug in as a low whine left him as she still didn’t move. She nearly echoed the sound as she gently rocked again to take him deeper when she felt ready to. Her fingers ran down him and she smiled as a choked noise left him as she kept her hand at the base of him.

            A string of harsh words left him when she lifted away from him. She smiled as it turned to pleas, his voice getting low and guttural with every word that left him. She waited a moment before slowly sinking back down on him, taking him further this time. “Oh,” she moaned, not stopping this time.

            Her hand shifted to press to his lower abdomen, bracing herself as she took him fully. She moaned raggedly, bowing over him. This…wasn’t anything like she had expected. She’d heard the stories in the bathhouse, of course, had heard and not truly believed what the women had said. It couldn’t be as good as all of that. It simply couldn’t.

            But she could get used to being wrong if this was the result.

            “Asha, you’ll be the death of me,” Alistair groaned.

            Her head lifted enough to see him and she slid her hand up his chest as she carefully leaned over him. They both moaned as it shifted him inside her, but she tried to focus enough to speak. “No dying,” she breathed. “Not tonight.”

            Hot eyes watched her as she stayed bent over him and experimentally moved her hips. A startled laugh left her when he pulled her back down against him. “More,” he said lowly.

            She didn’t even think of protesting. Moving as smoothly as she could over him, she bit her lip as he slid inside her. Everything was so new, she felt so full, she wasn’t sure what to do. But she quickly realised that this wasn’t going to work, that it wasn’t what she wanted.

            Alistair was still watching her as she pushed away from him, levering herself upright over him. She wanted to take a moment to savour the sight of him, skin stretched taut over his muscles, littered with scars from his battles over the years. But as her eyes began to wander, he thrust shortly under her, nearly unseating her.

            A breathy chuckle left her and she braced her hands on her stomach, the muscles tensing further as soon as she touched him. “So impatient,” she breathed.

            His head tipped back, the tendons in his neck straining as she moved on him. She was pleased with the ragged moan that left him as she took him as deep as she could. He choked out a word as she ground down against him, making pleasure spark through her as she rubbed her clit against him.

            Korth, she wanted _more._

            His hands were blindly grasping at her legs, squeezing her thighs as she slowly rocked on him. His pants for air were mixing with the wet sounds of them coming together and she nearly drowned both of them out with the pleased moans she was making. The fire from before was back in her blood and she wanted it out.

            She patted her legs until she found his hands and she tugged them away. Guiding him to her breasts, she sighed as he didn’t need anymore prompting, cupping her immediately. She pushed into the touch as he kneaded at her, his fingers teasing her nipples. She held onto his wrists for a moment, trying to ground herself as her heart hammered in her chest.

            But he wasn’t helping. He was still whispering to her, the words barely reaching her, expect the ones that made her tremble. My heart? My love?

            Asha whimpered softly, leaning back from him. Her hands landed on his thighs, her nails digging into him as she used him to move. Alistair growled at her as his hands trailed down her stomach. She cried out when one slipped between her legs, his thumb rubbing against slick folds and finding her clit.

            “Aye,” Alistair encouraged as she pushed harder against him. “Aye, Asha, that’s it.”

            Screwing her eyes shut, she kept moving. He was thrusting under her, jarring her slightly on his lap and not seeming to care that her nails were digging into him. Whimpering, her thighs squeezed him as the ache inside her throbbed. “Please,” she mewled.

            She cried out as he gave up holding back. She quickly leaned forward as he thrust into her, gripping his arms again as she met each one. His thumb was still on her clit and she couldn’t help the cries that kept falling from her. Each new one was more pleased than the last and she wound up shouting his name as the flames consumed her.

            He kept her steady as she writhed on top of him, his touch still slowly circling and his hips rocking into her to prolong her pleasure. She rolled against him, pushing as much as she could as thought left her. She couldn’t stop moving, she couldn’t stop moaning, she just couldn’t stop.

            Asha yelped and stared at him as he suddenly hauled her off of him, her hands smacking into his chest as he threw her completely off balance. “Alistair?”

            “M’close,” he mumbled, arching against the bed.

            His fingers were kneading at her, squeezing her tightly as he moved. “What….” Asha swallowed hard to clear her throat. “What do you need?”

            Dark eyes opened to look at her, his brows drawn low over them. He didn’t answer her, one of his hands grabbing hers and guiding her between them. She hesitated for a moment before curling her fingers around him and she was surprised when he didn’t let go either. She followed his lead as he stroked along his cock, her arousal coating him enough that their hands easily slid the length of him.

            She was torn, not sure if she wanted to watch his face or what their hands were doing. Her gaze kept moving back and forth. She bit her lip as he groaned, jerking up to look at him. Her eyes widened when a choked cry left him and his hand tightened around hers. She felt something strike her stomach but she didn’t look away from him, caught by the rapture on his face. He kept them moving but he was bucking under her, thrusting into their hands until he gradually stilled.

            Her hand stayed where it was even as his fell away, ragged breaths leaving him. He whined when she slowly stroked him again, giving his head a small shake. Carefully letting go, she wasn’t sure if she should stretch out beside him or stay where she was.

            He decided for her, his arms winding around her to pull her down on top of him. A soft gasp left her at how tightly he was holding her but she didn’t protest it. “Asha,” he breathed.

            A sudden flutter of nerves flashed through her and she kept her head pressed to his chest. “Was it worth the wait?” she said softly. “Was…I?”

            His chuckle was low and deep, rumbling through her and making her toes curl. “Aye, Asha,” he murmured. “You will always be worth the wait.”

~

            Waking up gradually, a deep sigh left her as she cuddled deeper into her bed. Lady, how could she feel so good when she’d barely gotten any sleep? She was certain that they had seen the light of the sun creeping into her home before they’d finally collapsed next to one another. But even then they hadn’t gone to sleep right away, quietly speaking to each other before she must have fallen asleep.

            Asha stretched but stopped when she realised how much her body actually ached. She gently rubbed small circles on her belly, not sure she wanted to reach any further just yet. She hadn’t understood why the women had been so eager to stay in bed and then lounge around in the bathwaters but it certainly made sense now. She was wistfully wishing that the bathhouse was closer to her home so she could soak now.

            Her nose wrinkled. No. Not now, the men would surely be there soon. Maybe she could find something in her home to make a warm compress to help with the soreness. She didn’t want to get up but she didn’t want to lay around with this ache inside her.

            Pushing up on one arm, Asha frowned when she realised that she was on her own. The strangeness of it stung, especially after all of his whispered words, but she shoved it down. The tears were harder to supress, however. She gave her head a quick shake to try to clear it. Her fingers immediately dug into the furs on the side of the bed Alistair had been on and she paused.

            They were still warm. Had he only just left? Why had he left?

            Blinking groggily, she looked at the rest of her home. Her bedroom was separated from the rest so there wasn’t much that she could see but she knew it was too quiet. She was alone. “Alistair?” she still called, hoping against hope that she was wrong. Her voice caught and she cleared her throat roughly. “Alistair?” she tried again.

            No answer came and a hollow feeling settled in her chest.

            Gathering the top fur from the bed, she numbly wrapped it around herself as she slid off the bed. She winced as moving her legs told her just how sore she was, but she still stood and hesitantly padded into the main room. She frowned. The fire had been stoked, warmth radiating from it. It was a curious gesture if he was simply going to leave.

            “No,” she muttered to herself, looking around for some clue of what had happened. He had taken off his vest. He had lain it at her feet. He wanted her. He wanted her for more than a single night. He had to be here somewhere.

            She kept the fur clutched around her as she set out to search every corner of her home for him. Asha knew it was ridiculous, there were only so many places someone could hide and why would he hide, but she kept looking. She refused to believe that she’d been tricked, that she’d waited so long to take someone’s hand and that Alistair had left her at the end of the night. It had been her first time to be sure but she hadn’t thought that it was _that_ bad.

            Pausing as she’d started to pull the hatch of the root cellar open, a soft hum left her. It hadn’t been bad at all. Even if he hadn’t had much personal experience himself, whatever Alistair had learned drifting through the holds and the Lowlands like he had had been…amazing. One hand trailed down her neck, shivers breaking out across her skin as she remembered how hot his mouth had been against her as he had licked and sucked at her. His kisses were burnt into her skin, marking her as surely as the tattoo along her side.

            “Oh, Lady,” she moaned, remembering how attentive he had been to the marks. She knew they were fully healed and had been for months, but they’d been so sensitive under his touch. Even now it felt like the blue marks throbbed in time with her heartbeat.

            Asha’s eyes closed and heaved a shuddering sigh. Flashes of the night before were coming back to her, the heat, the passion, the _want_. Where was Alistair? She wanted him again.

            She started in surprise when the door opened behind her, moaning as the sharp movement made the pain flare. Twisting to face it, she nearly lost her grip on the fur as it got caught around her feet and her free hand shot out to catch herself on the floor. She started to snarl in irritation, her gaze snapping to the door and the sunlight spilling in across the floor. But it died on her lips as she saw who it was. “Oh,” she said softly.

            Alistair gave her a lopsided smile. “I meant to be back before you woke up,” he apologized, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

            She blinked at him, not completely sure he was actually there and she wasn’t just imagining it. “Oh,” she repeated.

            His expression shifted into an odd look and he glanced between her and where she was. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

            “Ay-Oh, food,” she corrected, flushing at herself. “No, I was…looking for you.”

            He stopped walking to outright stare at her. “In the root cellar?”

            Asha huffed at him, sitting down in her fur blanket and glaring at him. “You were gone,” she said flatly. “I didn’t know where. I know it’s dumb but you do eat a lot so I thought maybe….”

            He was doing a shit job of hiding his grin.

            Her eyes narrowed at him. “You might have shared my bed, Alistair,” she warned, “but I’m still Thane. I can still remove you from my hold.”

            “You wouldn’t do that,” he teased, crossing to her and crouching in front of her.

            Asha arched a brow at him, silently daring him to push her further.

            His grin was front and center now. “You wouldn’t,” he repeated, “because then you wouldn’t get your presents.”

            She eyed him warily. “You’re supposed to give those publicly.” And did he think she would be so easily swayed with gifts?

            “It isn’t required,” he corrected gently, “but I’ll do it that way too. I just wanted to give this to you now. When it’s just the two of us.”

            Pulling the fur a little closer to herself, she suddenly felt completely naked as his gaze came back to her face. The way he looked at her…how had she refused him so many times? “Alistair, I’m sorry that-”

            “Don’t,” he gently interrupted. “You weren’t ready and I understand that, Asha. The past is over and done. I’m more concerned with what’s in front of us now.”

            “You really want to do this?” she whispered. “You really want me like that?”

            His hand gently threaded through her hair, tipping her up so he could brush his mouth over hers. She knew he was going to leave it light but she leaned into him, following him as he tried to pull away. His chuckle was low and pleased and he kissed her back. Over the course of the night, they had gotten much better at this, spending most of the times while they recovered doing nothing but kissing one another.

            She sighed as he dropped to his knees in front of her, both of his hands cupping her head now. Hers let go of the blanket to loop around his neck and she shifted closer to him. She didn’t stop, climbing into his lap and straddling him as she pressed to him. The pain be damned. She wanted him.

            His arms slid around her, hauling her even closer. Naked skin pressed together and her thoughts nearly grew blank at the feel of him. Aye, _this_ was what she wanted.

            She rocked against him before jerking back with a gasp. “The sun’s up!”

            Alistair stared at her for a moment before grumbling, “You couldn’t remember that _before_ you kissed me like that?”

            Asha felt the urge to giggle at his complaint. She hadn’t wanted to do that in a very long time. “I’m sorry?”

            He shook his head, blowing out a harsh breath. “I’m not any better,” he admitted. “I nearly woke you up before I left so it’s not like I don’t understand.”

            “Where did you go?” she asked.

            Alistair inhaled deeply and bumped his head against hers for a moment. “I left my pack at the edge of the hold,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to remain at the fires in case you….”

            How had he kept coming back? How had he still wanted her after she had refused him so many times? One of her hands ran through his hair, slowly rubbing against him to try to comfort him as much as she could. “You want to remain now, aye?” she said softly.

            “Aye,” he growled, his hands tightening on her. “Aye, you’re not getting rid of me now, Asha.”

            She smiled faintly at that before protesting as he set her back in her fur blanket. “Alistair?”

            He sorted through the bag he’d dropped beside him. “Good,” he said softly, “it’s still in one piece.”

            Asha stared at him, puzzled, before her eyes widened when she saw what he was cradling in his hands. “Where did you get that?” she breathed.

            His smile turned shy and it was almost as shocking to see. It was the smile he had given her the very first time Duncan had introduced them. It was sweet and shy and everything that was him. “A long time ago someone important to me shared a secret with me,” he said quietly. “He told me that one day I would need roses for my lady, just as he did. Was he wrong?”

            Her hands were shaking as she reached out to gently touch the petals. They were still fresh and perfect. “Did you pick this right before you came here?”

            He hummed without answering. “Asha Flame-Tongue, I will present you with proper presents for your clan to see, but here and now with only the two of us will you accept this rose? Will you accept me and my offer of courtship?”

            Somehow she was shaking even more as she looked up at him. He was serious. He was serious about courting her. Tears were filling her eyes and she had to blink quickly to try to clear them. It didn’t work. “Aye,” she whispered. “Oh, aye, Alistair!”

            If she’d thought his smile happy before, she hadn’t known anything because this one stole her breath. He gently placed the bloom in her hands before cupping her cheeks again. He leaned against her to kiss her softly. “Good,” he breathed.

            A happy bubble of a laugh left her as he rubbed his nose against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been a long time coming since it's been in my head initially since I wrote the original fire dance. Hopefully you've enjoyed another spin around the fire because I'm so glad this is done!


End file.
